


Tan Lines (ANA)

by caribou_cash



Series: NHL Hybrid AU [2]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Gen, Hybrid AU, nhl hybrid au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-27
Updated: 2015-03-27
Packaged: 2018-03-19 20:17:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3622875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caribou_cash/pseuds/caribou_cash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>California is always sunny, and Ryan loves the beach more than Corey loves sleeping.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tan Lines (ANA)

**Author's Note:**

> Kes is a red panda & Perry's a welsummer rooster. Cam Fowler is mentioned and he's a domesticated goat.

Southern California is usually always sunny. Except for the few days a year it’s not. Corey’s been in California for a few years now. He’s still yet to get tired of all the sunshine.

He fluffed his feathers and shook out a little bit, trying to get any kinks out of them. He sat up from the couch. He had been taken an afternoon siesta there; he really loved sleeping, but his phone had woken him up. He pulled his phone out from the cushion cracks. He had a couple of texts, some notifications, and.. a missed call? From Kes?

The hell did Ryan want? He knew this was Corey’s naptime. He knew naptime was sacred and necessary. He sighed heavily and dialed.

The phone rang once. “Corey! Hi! Hello!”

“Why’d you call me, eh?”

“Huh? Oh, yeah. You wanna go to the beach?”

Corey sighed audibly. He checked his wristwatch and sighed melodramatically. “Right now? You want to go to the beach right now, Kes?”

“What? It’s still early, bud. Y’know what? I’m picking you up in 20 minutes. We’re going to the beach motherfucker.” He hung up.

Corey pulled his phone away from his ear. He frowned at Ryan’s contact picture, and flipped it off.

“There are a lot of things I could say about you, bud. But ‘not passionate’ is never one of them.”

He got up and stretched. He went to his room and went straight to the walk-in closet. He grabbed a tote bag and shoved some beach-appropriate wear into  it. He switched his slippers for sandals, grabbed a towel, and went to the kitchen. He grabbed some fruit, some snack packs, and a couple of water bottles from the refrigerator.

He heard the obnoxious honking of Ryan’s car as he walked to the door. Ryan whistled at him, noticing the light blue shorts Corey had chosen. Corey rolled his eyes under the sunglases he had shoved on his face and hollered a loud “Fuck you!” at Ryan as he locked his door. He walked to the passenger-side door of the car and got in. He threw his bag into the backseat and changed the radio station.

Ryan punched him in the shoulder. “Stop it.” He put the car into drive and pulled out of the driveway. His ears twitched with excitement. Corey caught the movement and sighed.

“Why are WE going to the beach?”

“What?”

“You could have taken anybody. You should have taken Cam; goat-boy fucking loves the ocean. Instead you’re taking me, the team’s resident cock.” Hi smile was all teeth.

Ryan punched him again. “Don’t be vulgar; we say ‘rooster’ here in America.”

“You’re not answering my question.”

He gave Corey a look and took his time answering. When he did, it was through a smile. “Because, you’re a pasty-ass white boy and that’s fucking disgusting.”

Corey huffed. “You’re pasty and white too.”

“Yeah, but I just got here. You’ve been here- what? Like, almost ten years? And you’re still hella pasty, bud? That’s a damn shame.”

“I hate you.”

“No you don’t”

“... yes I do.”

“Not anymore you don’t.” Ryan flashed him another smile that was all teeth. He whistled along to whatever was playing on the radio. After about ten minutes, he pulled the car into the almost empty lot adjacent to the beach. He kept whistling the tune as he turned the car off, stepped out, and pulled his stuff out from the backseat. Corey fluffed his feather out.

The men walked in step to a nice spot of beach. They laid out their respective blankets. Ryan opened an umbrella and propped it up over them. He took a container out from his bag, poured some sunscreen into his hand, and chucked the container at Corey’s head. He wasn’t quick enough.

“OW! What the hell, Ryan!”

“You’re so white you’ll burn. Use it.”

“Don’t tell me what to do.”

Ryan shrugged and his tailed twitched once. “Okay. You gonna go in?” He motioned towards the crystal blue water with his chin.

“No. I’m gonna sleep.”

“Fine. Suit yourself, bud.” Ryan stood up, shook some sand out of his tail, pulled off his shirt and sunglasses, and sprinted for the weather.

“Idiot,” Corey mumbled to himself as he settled on his towel to sleep.

 

He awoke at what felt like wasn't long enough. Ryan was snickering and holding his phone out to Corey.

“What now Ryan?”

“Bro, holy shit. Just- ohmygod- just look.” He handed his phone over. The screen showed a sleeping Corey with his sunglasses skewed on his face and his wings splayed out underneath him. He was as bright red as a tomato. And on his stomach, on skin that had stayed white, was written “I LOVE RYAN KESLER”.

He made an indignant sound, halfway between a crow and a yelp. He gave the phone back. Ryan laughed and twittered excitedly.

“This is great. I love this, ohmygod. I’m sending this to Getz. He’s gonna love this.”

Corey sighed and decided he might as well try to get some more sleep anyway.

 

 


End file.
